


Nocturne in E Flat Major

by MyAUIsAMess



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Ends, F/M, Goodbyes, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Timeskip, Inarizaki, Karasuno, Marriage, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, New Beginnings, POV Original Female Character, Sad, Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character - Freeform, Teacher Reader, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Timeskip Haikyuu, Unrequited Love, Volleyball, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform, sugawara x reader - Freeform, suna rintarou - Freeform, suna x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAUIsAMess/pseuds/MyAUIsAMess
Summary: Teacher Sugawara x Teacher ReaderSugawara - Senpai notices that you havent really been yourself at work after a weekend with your friends from InarizakiContinuation to Clair De Lune
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi & Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Suna Rintarou, Suna Rintarou & Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Best read with: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uELhJmYq2i0&t=1s

Another Monday, another day of work and practice.

The only difference was this was the Monday after having parted ways from an old high school fling the day prior.

You'd broken things off with Suna after seeing him the past weekend, you'd finally reunited after so long but was faced with his upcoming marriage to another woman in 2 days.

 _ **I'll be in Hyogo for Suna's wedding. It'll be livestreamed so in case you want to watch, I can send you the link.**_ Atsumu had texted you earlier that day.

"I dont know if I can bring myself to watch, Atsumu," you whispered to yourself as you stuffed your phone into your pocket.

You continued the day with a smile on your face, going through each lesson, marking every paper and preparing material for the next day. Anything to keep you distracted from the thought of the coming Wednesday.

You'd said goodbye, you should be fine but the pain from your goodbyes yesterday were still fresh. Whenever you found yourself thinking of his marriage, you fought back the thought with more work.

It was now 3:00 in the afternoon, it was about time to head over to the school gym for practice.

You had been assisting the practices for almost a year now. If it hadnt been for your managerial days at Karasuno and the fact the Sugawara-Senpai was the main coach, this job wouldve proved to be more difficult. He made everything about volleyball easy to understand and he was strict when need be.

****flashback****

When you first got the teaching job, you had no idea that you'd be working alongside your senpai from high school.

You had accidentally bumped into him on your tour of the school with the principal. You bowed your head and apologized, "I'm sorry - I wasnt watching where I was going pardon m-"

"Y/N - chan? Is that you?"

You raised your head to look at the person in front of you, "Suga-Senpai?!"

"It is you! How are you? What are you doing here? And Ahaha its actually Suga-Sensei now!" He said with a smug smile on his face.

The principal looked at the two of you and smiled, "Looks like you wont be alone here after all, L/N - Sensei, Sugawara-Sensei here is our math teacher," he turned to Suga, "L/N - Sensei will be joining our staff starting tomorrow so show her everything you know! I have to attend a quick meeting right now so would you mind showing her the rest of the school, Sugawara-sensei?"

"Of course sir," Suga replied.

"Please take care of me again, Sugawara-Sensei," you said as you bowed before him.

"Looking forward to working with you, F/N - chan," He said smiling.

****flashback end****

You walked into the gym, setting your bag down on the bench and made your way to Suga's side.

"Ah, L/N - sensei, everything looking good for the tournament on Saturday?" he asked, watching the students practice their spikes.

"Yup so far so good," you replied smiling.

He looked over at you, examining the bags under your eyes that were usually very rare. You were usually always well-rested and upbeat.

He knew there were only two reasons you would ever have them: first one being you stayed up watching anime or something had been bothering you the night before.

"You okay, F/N - chan?" he asked you quietly.

He figured it had to be the latter as he saw your smile falter just a bit upon him asking.

You looked over at him, smiled again and replied, "Yea i'm okay. Just tired..."

He examined your reaction, said nothing for a bit then asked "How was last weekend? You went to that mini reunion with the Miya brother right? Did you get to see _him_?"

Your smile fell at the mention of him because you knew who he was referring to.

You had told him about what had happened between you and Suna in confidence when you were at a low with no one to talk to. He was very understanding of the situation and didn't judge. He gave you advice and helped convince you to keep trying with then boyfriend, Kuroo.

"...Nope, he didnt show. Its okay," you lied. You flashed him a quick smile, "Oh well..."

"I'm sorry to hear that F/N...maybe he was just busy..."

You turned your head back to practice, "Yea, maybe..."

***SUGA POV***

Suga knew that you had to have seen Suna that weekend, judging by your reactions. What he didn't know was why you were lying about seeing him.

 _Something probably happened._ he thought to himself.

Suga knew you well, he knew when you were sad, when you were lying, when you were happy...especially having spent those couple years in high school with you.

I mean of course he would, little did you know he had quite the crush on you during your time at Karasuno. Daichi and Asahi knew of his crush but also knew it wasn't ideal for him to make any kind of move.

After your breakup with your first boyfriend, Kuroo had stepped in, leaving Suga with little to no chance of telling you how he felt.

Despite all that's happened, Suga was content with just being able to be there for you when you needed it.

He figured that you would tell him at the right time, but he also wanted to cheer you up as soon as possible. It really breaks his heart seeing you like this.

Practice lasted for a couple hours, you both got the gym all cleaned up and started to head home.

The two of you lived in the same apartment building 30 minutes away from the school so you often went home together. You took the same elevator every day after school, you'd get out first on the 8th floor, Suga on the 10th.

Just as you were saying your goodbyes and the elevator door was to close, Suga stopped it.

"Hey F/N," he started.

You turned around with a confused look on your face.

He continued, "I know something probably happened during that reunion, and I know you probably don't want to talk about it right now, but I just wanted to let you know I'm here if you need someone to talk to, just like old times..."

You smiled, "Thanks Suga-senpai...Goodnight."

You turned around to walk to your apartment door.

"Goodnight," Suga replied as the elevator door closed.

The next day was the same, you still had not mentioned anything to him.

You carried on with lessons and practice as if everything was normal.

Suga just observed you from afar.

He sighed to himself. _Maybe I can ask Atsumu. I'm sure he knows what happened._ Suga thought.

The only issue was, he had no means of reaching him. He didnt have him on socials let alone his phone number. They didn't really talk much at all.

Then an idea came to mind, _Hinata. I can ask Hinata. They are on the same team after all._

The next morning Suga shot Hinata a text before heading to his next class.

_**Hey Hinata-kun, just wondering if I could ask Atsumu-kun something. If you could reach out to him for me that'd be great.** _

**Wednesday Afternoon Lunchtime**

Suga was wrapping up his lesson.

"Okay everyone, make sure to do the practice problems on page 232. Any questions you may have we will dicuss in tomorrow's class."

"Yes Sensei," the whole class replied.

He left the classroom and headed for the staff room.

He sat at his desk and began to open up the bento he had brought to work. Looking around, he noticed you werent at your desk. He asked the other teachers if they'd seen you but they all shook their heads. He assumed you'd gone to buy some bread from the cafeteria.

He took his phone out of his pocket and saw a few missed calls from Hinata.

_Guess now's a good time to call him back._

He clicked on Hinata's name and held the phone to his ear.

*ring ring*

Bursting with energy as always, Hinata picked up the phone, "AHHHH SUGA-SAN! HI! I CALLED YOU LIKE 5 TIMES!"

"Yes yes I know Hinata-kun, were you able to reach out to Atsumu-kun for me?"

"He's actually away at the moment. He went to back to Hyogo for a bit."

"Ah I see, any idea when he'll be back?"

"NOT SURE! He's there for Suna-san's wedding today so most likely tomorrow?"

Suga sighed, "Ah I see, thank- wait wedding? Suna-kun? As in Inarizaki's Suna-kun?"

"Oh yeah the fox looking guy. He's getting married in Hyogo today. Why, Suga-san?" Hinata asked.

"Ah..."

It was all coming together. Why you had been like this the past few days, the eyebags...it all made sense now.

"Suga-san, is everything okay? Suga-san?"

"Ah, yes sorry, thanks for letting me know Hinata-kun." Suga replied.

"No problem! Oh, i think Atsumu-san mentioned the wedding would be livestreamed so if you want I can link you to it!" Hinata said cheerfully.

"No worries Hinata-kun," he replied looking over at your empty desk, "I'm sure I know someone who has it already."

He wrapped up his call with Hinata and got up.

 _I'm sure Atsumu gave her the livestream link._ He sighed to himself and headed up for the roof, the one place he knew where you liked to go when you wanted to be alone.

***YOUR POV***

You questioned why you even wanted to watch it in the first place.

The man that had promised to marry you in the past was marrying someone else.

Watching the livestream would be torture, but you still found yourself spending your lunch break on the roof alone, phone in hand with the link staring at you in the face.

You stared at Atsumu's message, hesitating and contemplating.

And then you clicked it.

The livestream loaded and the first person you saw was Suna at the altar with his groomsmen.

He donned a maroon tux with a black bowtie, his hair arranged back like youd never seen it before.

 _He looks so handsome._ was your first thought.

The bridal march started to play and you could see Suna and his groomsmen straightening themselves out and looking forward.

The camera panned to the aisle.

You watched as the entourage walked in, admiring all the different gowns and flowers decorating the venue.

And then she walked in.

Beautiful white dress and train flowing behind her, Maki looked absolutely stunning.

How you wished you had been in her shoes at that moment - walking towards him like she was, with Suna crying at the altar upon seeing her.

The camera turned to Suna.

His eyes were now full of tears, and also full of her.

You were reminded once again that his eyes no longer belonged to you.

You could feel your eyes starting to well up...

***SUGA POV***

Suga climbed the stairs to the entrance of the roof.

_Just as I thought. The roof door's unlocked._

He walked out onto the roof and found you around the corner staring at the small screen on your phone.

He could see the tears running down your face. _She is watching it..._

Suga could hear the livestream playing, he hid himself behind the wall and just listened.

He wondered why you would put yourself through all this, but then he understood. Closure.

He observed you from afar, feeling pain from seeing you sad and crying to yourself.

Eventually he heard the ceremony coming to a close. Peeking around the corner, he saw you set your phone down and walk towards the fence.

Suga slowly started to walk over to you.

***YOUR POV***

For the entirety of the ceremony you just watched as you tried to eat, smiling to yourself in being happy for him, but tears also running down your face at the same time.

All of the memories flashed in your mind as if signaling the end of your story once and for all. The laughs, the smiles, and his eyes- oh those eyes that held your world for so long....

You set the phone down beside you, livestream still going.

Staring out into the sky you could hear the priest say, "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Suna Rintarou.."

You could hear all of the guests' cheers, but the sound slowly started to fade, replaced with the internal sound of your heart breaking.

You got up and walked towards the fence, raising your hand to grab at it.

"Congratulations, Suna..." you whispered up to the sky, tears running down your face.

You were gonna break. Seeing Suna get married was too much to bare. Having lost him forever was a lot to process.

Your thoughts were interrupted when you felt two big strong arms hug you from behind.

You turned around to see who it was.

"...Suga-senpai? What are you doing here?" you asked him.

"I was going to ask Atsumu if he had any idea why you seemed out of it lately, since the last ones to see you was the guys from Inarizaki. So I reached out to Hinata to talk to him but he told me he was out of town. Found out he's in Hyogo....for a wedding..."

Your eyes began to well up again.

Suga's heart was breaking at the sight of you.

You held your face in your hands, "He's gone Suga, he's actually gone...."

"It's okay F/N, it's going to be okay," Suga said wiping away your tears and bringing you into an embrace.

You looked up at him, stared into his eyes, yours full of tears. His hug felt so reassuring and kind and warm.

You hugged him back, letting out all the emotion built up inside of you the past few days, burying your head into his chest sobbing and crying.

Suga hugged you even tighter.

You felt him pull away a bit and place a chaste kiss on your forehead.

You looked up at him and he stared into your eyes, giving you a smile.

You recognized that look. That look you give someone you genuinely care about. The kind of look you give to someone you want to protect.

And you knew. Suga looked at you with love, so much love that it made you cry even harder.

You held him closer and tighter.

Suga stroked your head, "I'm here F/N, dont worry....I'll take care of you from now on...I wont let you get hurt ever again...I swear it."

_Fin._


	2. No Filter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one door closes, another opens.
> 
> Suga does everything he can to support you after your heartbreak.
> 
> Will he finally muster up the courage to tell you how he feels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara x Reader
> 
> I found the add chapter button lol.
> 
> Best read with: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvYpcqVD8Cc (on repeat lol the song is only 2 min long)

The next few days after it were the hardest.

Let's be honest, the pain from watching Suna get married that spring wasn't going to go away in a day.

You kept having the same dream over and over again - dreaming that you were standing in front of him at the altar, reaching out for him, entwining your ringed hands. And just as the two of you would go in for a kiss...you would wake up.

You'd awake with tears in your eyes, hoping to fall back to sleep sooner just to relive a moment that would never come. The sleep did not come fast, most nights you ended up tossing and turning in frustration.

These were the nights that were especially heartbreaking.

The one person keeping you on your feet was Suga, and for everything he did, you were grateful.

On your worst days he offered to sub for your classes and take care of practice in your absence.

You found yourself trying to keep yourself busy more than usual. This causing you to burnout more than usual and get sick more often.

Suga took care of you each time, bringing you sports drinks, food and medicine to help you feel better.

And when the dreams got worse to the point where you had trouble sleeping, Suga was the first one you'd call to help calm you down.

There were even nights that he slept on your couch so he could tend to you right away after a nightmare.

At work you remained the same as to not worry those around you. If you needed a breather or time to yourself, you retreated to the school roof.

After hours, it would just be you and Suga, going home together as usual, with him checking in on you from time to time.

There were days when he would make you dinner and even keep you company on the weekends when you ran errands or did chores.

He made you feel safe and protected. You did not mind his company at all.

Especially now when you needed someone to be there for you the most.

The days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months...you admit the pain that you had endured that day changed you.

Whether it was better or worst, you were unsure.

But also after that day, your relationship with Suga had changed. Although he had not said it verbally, you knew how he felt about you.

He understood that you needed time. He respected when you wanted to be alone and did everything in his power to make sure you were okay.

Sometimes you even found yourself wishing you had fallen in love with him first.

Maybe if it was Suga you would have never had to endure what you had, you would have lived a happier life with someone who truly cared about you and would never hurt you in any way.

Your image of Suga was changing, you started to realize all these small things about him you had never realized before. You found yourself smiling more from his presence and even found yourself laughing again.

****A few months later****

It was now December, the final week of classes before winter break.

It was a Thursday night, you and Suga were heading home from another day of work and practice when you spotted a special prize lottery being held by a local supermarket.

"Let's check it out, looks interesting," you said looking up at him.

You walked up to the booth to view the prizes, Suga right behind you.

You started to read off the list, "Bronze - $50 gift certificate, Silver - a state of the art home entertainment bundle and -"

"Gold - a pair of tickets to the new aquarium that just opened up," Suga continued.

He turned to see your eyes sparkling at image of the aquarium. He let out a small laugh.

"Want to give a try, Y/N?" He asked.

You turned to him and blushed.

He took that as a yes.

He turned to the sales attendant, "Can I get two spins, please?"

"Suga-senpai, you don't have to, its okay!" 

"Too late!" he replied back after handing the attendant the cash, "One spin for you, and one spin for me. You can go first."

He gave you a soft smile that made your heart skip a beat.

"Thank you, Suga-senpai..." you replied.

You stood in front of the wheel and gave it a good spin. You watched as the marker passed each section, the wheel slowly decreasing in speed.

The wheel was coming to a stop, landing in between bronze and silver on a 'Try again' slot.

"So close..." you said in disappointment.

"It's okay Y/N-chan, it was a good try...Here let me try next..." he took a step towards the wheel, "I can't guarantee I'll land anything though but it's worth a try!"

Suga gave the wheel a spin.

The two of you watched as the wheel started to slow down, eventually landing on.....Gold.

Both of your eyes widened at the wheel.

"CONGRATULATIONS! You've won a pair of ticket to the new aquarium!" exclaimed the attendant.

You looked over at each other and smiled with excitement.

The attendant handed Suga the tickets, smiled and looked over at you, "Aren't you lucky to be able to go to the aquarium with you boyfriend?"

Your face went red, "Oh he's not, were not -"

You looked over at Suga to see him let out a small laugh, "We're actually not dating..."

"Oh I'm so sorry!" the attendant apologized.

Suga told them not to worry about it.

"Shall we get going, Y/N - chan?"

You nodded.

The rest of the way home Suga was quiet, the awkward feeling of being mistaken for a couple was obvious.

The two of you eventually arrived at your apartment building. You got into the elevator with Suga following right behind you.

As you were ascending floors Suga spoke up, "Hey Y/N - chan."

You were caught off guard, "Yes, Suga-senpai?"

He looked over at you, "...Are you free this Saturday?"

You turned to him and were met by his gaze, "...I am..." you replied back.

"Go with me to the aquarium?" He smiled.

Your eyes widened and you could feel a blush starting to form on your cheeks, "B- but you won those Suga-senpai! Wouldn't you want to go with someone else?"

Suga put his hand under his chin in thought, "Hmmm...nope. I'd much rather go with you Y/N - chan."

He gave you another smile, "Especially after seeing how you eyed the prize earlier at the market, they looked like they were sparkling."

He let out a small laugh.

You started to go red out of embarrassment, "Was it that obvious I wanted it...?" you replied looking down at the floor, " You must think I'm immature for still getting excited over seeing animals..."

"Not at all," he looked up at the lights being lit up with every floor that passed, "Actually it's one of the things I like about you."

Your blush deepened.

"So...you'll go with me right?" 

You looked up to meet his gaze.

You were silent for a moment then replied, "As long as that's okay with you..."

Suga's eyes widened in surprise as if he wasn't expecting you to say yes. His expression softened into a smile, "Great! It's a date then!"

_*DING* 8TH FLOOR_

You both watched the elevator door open.

You stepped out, turned around and smiled, "I guess it is...I'll see you tomorrow Suga-senpai."

"You too, Y/N - chan," he replied back, eyes wide, slight blush on his cheeks.

You turned around and walked towards your apartment door.

The elevator closed and Suga found himself internally screaming from the excitement of the upcoming weekend.

****Saturday****

Nervous was an understatement of how Suga was that morning.

This was his very first official date with you and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

After changing his outfit multiple times, he finally settled on an outfit. He settled for a pair of slim black pants, a knit sweater, scarf and a beige coat.

He even stopped by a small flower shop to get you a small bouquet.

Come 11 am he was in front of your apartment door to pick you up.

He rang your doorbell and you came to the door.

You wore a (F/C) knit sweater, tights, boots and beige parka.

When you saw each other you both laughed. The two of you had unintentionally matched.

He gave you the bouquet of your favourite flowers.

"How did you - "

"I remember you mentioned it to me a while back. Glad the shop had them available, apparently they're usually sold out," he replied scratching the back of his neck.

You leaned into the bouquet and sniffed them, "They're beautiful Suga-senpai, thank you."

You looked at him and smiled, "I'll go place them in a vase before we go so they don't wilt."

Eventually the two of you were on your way. You talked about all the animals you were excited to see on the train down. Suga was fascinated at how much you knew about each one.

He decided to take you to a small café near the aquarium for lunch.

Suga admired the way you enjoyed eating and how excited you got over the small cakes they had in the display case.

He even gave you the strawberries off his shortcake when he caught you eyeing them.

When you were done your cakes, Suga paid for the meal and you headed to the aquarium. 

The aquarium was quite large on the outside with a giant statue of a whale, and with windows arranged to resemble scales.

Upon entry, you were met with all shades of blue, from the different tanks holding various marine life. Your eyes lit up at all the fish and reef colors. 

Suga enjoyed all of your reactions to the different sights throughout the day.

The two of you got to see all kinds of fish, walk through a tunnel filled with all sorts of different creatures, and even got the chance to get up close and personal with some of them along the way.

You were having the time of your life.

It's been a while since you felt like this. It's been a while since you smiled so much and had this much fun.

It was a great feeling.

As your day was coming to a close, you and Suga walked to their last exhibit, which was a giant tank full of different sharks.

The two of you stood in front of the tank side by side, watching the sharks swim pass.

Suga directed his gaze from the sharks to look at you.

The blue light from the tank was reflected in your eyes, and tinting your face so slightly. In his eyes you looked like a beautiful mermaid.

You turned to look at him, "I had a lot of fun today, Suga-senpai," your face beaming in the blue light.

"Me too Y/N-chan," he replied smiling.

"Should we get going? Seems like this is the last exhibit..." You asked looking at the map.

You started to walk towards the way you came in when Suga grabbed your hand.

"Wait..."

"Senpai?" you looked at his hand then back at him.

Suga took your other hand in his, tracing circles on them with his thumbs then looking into your eyes.

"Y/N...I need to be honest with you. I don't know when would be a better time to tell you this than now...."

"Senpai..."

"I know I didn't verbally tell you that day, I know you were going through a lot...I didn't want to add on to that with my own feelings. I didn't want to be selfish no matter how much I wanted to..."

His eyes looked down at your hands.

"I'm just going to come out and say it, no filter, no sugar coating..."

You didn't say anything, you gave him the floor to speak what was on his mind.

Suga looked into your eyes again, "For a long time, I've had....feelings for you, Y/N. Since high school, actually," he laughed.

He continued on.

"After graduation I thought I'd never be able to see you again but when I found out you'd been hired at the same school, I was so happy...I- I was convinced I would be okay just by being there for you, but I don't want to see you hurt anymore. You deserve so much more Y/N, and I want to give you that...so please...will you let me take care of you? Not just as a friend or a senpai...but as your boyfriend..."

"Suga..." your eyes started to well up.

"Let me make you happy, Y/N. I swear I'll make you happy..."

Suga stared into your eyes, waiting for a response.

"Suga..." you started, "These past few months have been better because of you and I had so much fun today..."

He smiled.

"You've done so much for me..." you were crying at this point, you could no longer contain all the emotion filling up inside you, "and I can see how much you care..."

"Y/N..." Suga's eyes were brimming with tears.

"And to be honest senpai...I started to fall for you too..." You looked up at him and smiled.

Suga took your face in both his hands, wiping away all the tears that were falling down your cheeks, "So should I take that as a yes?"

You looked into his eyes and nodded.

Suga brought you into a hug, "Ahhhh! I'm officially the happiest man alive!"

You giggled and hugged him back, while crying tears of happiness.

Suga slowly started to separate himself from you, raising one of his hands to cup the side of your face. 

You laid your hand on top of his, smiling up a him, staring into his hazel-brown eyes.

His face leaned in closer to yours.

And in that blue tinted room, he kissed you.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
